Insomnia
by CanadaMapleWilliams
Summary: After a rather disturbing incident late one night, Germany suspects there may be something wrong with Italy (Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blood warning)
1. Chapter 1

The poor little Italian.

He had suddenly found himself alone. Sitting in an alleyway, all alone in the dark. He was weak, tired. But he was scared more than anything. He had no recolection of where he was or how he'd gotten there.

What was going on? He tried to stand to his feet, but before he was even to his knees, he stopped. He had just realized.. when he looked down, he noticed something red that stained his uniform... That wasn't blood was it?

Italy felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Who's blood was this? He was so confused. He was cold and hungry. But really, though, what he wanted the most was to go home. He wanted to see Germany. He longed for the warmth of his arms. Where was he? Wasn't it long ago that they'd made a promise to eachother? They each promised that they'd save one another when they were in danger. So, if that was true... where was Germay now?

Italy hugged onto himself tightly as it began to rain. He needed to get home soon. However, without any knowledge of where he was, that was going to be difficult. Maybe if he looked around, he'd figure it out.

He stood to his feet, still not quite able to take his eyes away from the blood on his clothing. He noticed that the red substance had also made it's way onto his hands, as well as under his fingernails. Almost like he had been straching at something. As he took a closer look around himself, he saw more. It seemed to make a trail. With his naturally curious personality, he began to follow it, quickly as the rain was beginning to wash it off of the stone streets.

The red path led him around a corner. Up ahead of that, the path thickened and led behind a large dumpter. Italy continued to nervously follow the path, anxious as the what awaited at the end.

As Italy came closer, he began to slow down. More and more until... He came to a sudden stop. Did he really want to see what was back there? Just the thought of the blood itself frightened him. Would a body be much different?

No, wait. Don't think like that, he thout to himself. What if it _wasn't _a dead body? It could possibly just be roadkill that another animal dragged up. Or, just as well, it could be someone who's injured and needs help! Yes, that had to be it. He mustered up his courage and peaked his head around the corner of the large dumpster.

...Looks like that was the incorrect choice.

His eye's opened wide as he saw what he had once feared would be there. A body. Completely ripped apart to make it worse. The smell was almost suffucating. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes as all of the fear he felt at the moment provided him with adrenaline. For, without any hesitation, he turned around and ran. He didn't care where, he just had to get away from there. He had to find help, he had to find _Germany_.

As he ran, he began to notice somthing. He knew his surroundings. In fact, this wasn't far from Germany's house! It seemed things may just take a turn for the better. He ran faster, in hopes that Germany would be at home and perhaps he was still awake. With the his current condition, all he needed was comfort. He wanted to be told that everything was going to be okay. He needed to hear that right about now.

It felt like he had been running forever before he reached Germany's doorstep. To his hope, one of the lights was still on. He reached out a trembling hand to knock on the door. He knocked on the door lightly, although it seemed like he used much more strength for it to be so small.

After a moment, a drowsy looking Germany came to the door. However, after seeing Italy standing there, covered in blood, It was fair to asume it had woken him up. His eyes went wide.

"...G-Germany.." he whimpered. Tears began swell in his eyes.

"I...Italy.." Germany was shocked and confused, unsure of what to say. "...What happened?"

As soon as those words left Germany's mouth, Italy began to cry, clinging onto Germany's shirt and buring his face into it. He wrapped his arms around him, finally comforted by the warth that he desperatly missed.

As confused as he was, Germany hugged him back, patting his head lightly in an attempt to comfort him. "Italy.."

Italy sniffed and looked up at him as tears streamed down his face.

"What happened?"

Italy was silent a moment, as thought hesitant. However, after a moment, he spoke. "... I don't remember." he said in a small voice.

"What do... What do you mean, you dont remember?"

Italy whiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I... I remember waking up... like this..." he said softly.

Althought Germany looked confused, it was obvious that he was concerned for the Italian. "What else happened?"

"Th-There... was blood everywhere and... so I decided to follow it and.. and I found a body... then a ran away to find you..."

"A.. body?"

Italy nodded, looking as if he were about to cry again. He bit his lip that quivered slightly.

Germany sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Come inside.. It's pouring."

Germany led him inside and shut the door behind him.

"Stay here." Germany said as left Italy dripping wet by the doorway. After a few moments, he returned with a towel. He tossed it over his shoulders. "There. Dry off with this."

Italy said nothing as he simply pulled the towel over his head.

Judging by Italy's current appearence and the story that'd he just told him, Germany could imagine could Italy had just been through, even if he claimed not to have any recolaction of it. Maybe, he thought, if he calmed down and got some rest, it'd come back to him eventually.

Italy hugged onto himself with trembling arms.

Germany sighed. "Maybe you should get some rest."

Italy didn't answer. He simply nodded slightly as he stared down at the floor.

Germany grabbed his shoulders and guided him to his bedroom.

As Italy sat down on the bed, Germany allowed him to wear some of his clothing, considering his own were covered in blood. As soon as he was warm and dry, he crawled under the blankets without hesitation and pulled the blankets over his head without so much as a 'good night', which was very unusual for Italy. This made Germany worry a slight bit. However, he didn't want to make him feel more uneasy than he already was. He turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Good morning, Germany!~" said Italy as he emerged from the bedroom.

This caught Germany off guard. Although, at least he seemed to be back to normal.

"Ja, morning Italy." Germany said. Italy over to Germany and sat on the counter next to him as he looked to be making breakfast. Italy sat there swinging his feet happily. Wow. It was like last night never happened.

"I see you're feeling better."

"What's for breakfast, Germany?~" he said, almost like he hadn't heard him.

"Oh, um... I though I'd make you some pasta."

"Pasta~!" he said happily. "Thank you, Germany!" Italy smiled.

Something was off.. Did Italy even remember what happened last night.

"Um.. Say, Italy,"

"Mm?"

"... do you remember what happened last night?"

"Of coarse I do~!"

Germany sighed. "Good.. Then, would you mind telling me?"

Italy looked confused. "You don't know?"

Germany rose an eyebrow. "How could I?"

"We had a sleepover, remember?~"

Germany froze. Wait, a _sleepover_?.. So he really _didn't_ remember.

"Are you okay, Germany?"

Germany sighed. "Ja, I'm fine."

Maybe he shouldn't remind him about what happened. Seeing how scared he looked last night, did he really think bringing up the topic again was a good idea?... maybe it was best just to forget about it.

"Are you sure? Maybe some pasta would make you feel better!"

Germany nodded, deciding to change the subject. "Alright."

Italy smiled and nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh erupt from Germany's lips as he layed down on his bed. He felt exhausted. However, it wasn't really suprising.

Despite how much the German told himself to forget about the little incident with Italy, It didn't seem that was much of an option. He just couldn't seem to take his mind off of it. He really was worried about him.

He thought about it quite a bit more than he should have. In fact it was _all _ he thought about.

Why did this bother him so much? Everything was alright now, right?...Right. Yeah. Everything was find now. He just needed that to sink in.

_Everything is fine_, he told himself. Hopefully if he kept this up, he could finally get some sleep. It was getting late and he had work to do tomorrow. He wouldn't be able to get any work done if he kept worrying about this.

Germay sighed. Italy was just fine now. He just needed to get some sleep and take his mind off last night. He nodded, agreeing with himself. He reached over and turned off the lights before pulling the blankets over his shoulders and closing his eyes. Just maybe, he could get a good night of sleep.

_It was dark and cold. Rain was coming down hard. It was almost blinding. The German had to squint and sheild his eyes with his arm to see just several feet infront of him. Where was he anyways? What was he looking for?_

_He began to walk forward, throught the blinding rain, to find whatever he may be searching for._

_His skin under his cloths began to burn as the rain pelted down even harder. He knew he needed to find shelter soon. Funny he should think that now, for, a ways in front of him, he could make out a building. It looked fairly old and worn down. He began to make his way to the door._

_As he pushed open the old, rusty tin doors, rain and wind exploded inside the tiny quarters. He quickly shuffled inside and pushed the doors shut. The aptmosphere changed quickly. It went from burning rain and blaring wind to silence and tranquility. The faint, muffled noise of wind and rain echoed through the building from the walls and the ceiling. _

_The only noise breaking the silence was the sound of a distant cry, like a whimper. Germany looked around the small quarters he resounded in. There wasn't many places that anyone could hide. Surely they wouldn't be hard to find._

_"...Hello?" Germany called to whoever was there with him._

_The whimpering cries simply grew louder without an answer._

_"Where are you?"_

_"...g-germany." the voice chocked out a sob._

_Germany froze where he stood. "Italy?"_

_"...g-germany..."_

_"Italy!" Germany called. "Where are you?!"_

_Italy's cries grew louder. Germany followed the sound of the cries. "Italy!"_

_He followed the sounds until he found Italy, crouched down behind a crate._

_"Italy, are you okay?"_

_Italy's back was facing him. "...g-germany."_

_Germany moved closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Italy-"_

_"g-germany... f-forgive.."_

_Germany looked confused. "Forgive?"_

_"f-forgive... me.." Italy stood up, revealing the gore that'd been hidden in front of him. There was blood splattered everywhere, which included Italy. Italy turned around, revealing his brown eyes, where tears began to build._

_"Forgive me."_

Germany awoke as he sprung into a sitting position. A cold sweat ran down his face and his hands shook as he gripped the sheets infront of him. His breaths came in pants as he attempted to calm his nerves. It was only a nightmare, after all... even if it _did_ make his worries of Italy increase.

He was so distracted he almost didn't realize that Italy was standing right in front of him. However, in the darkness of his bedroom, he was unable to completely make out his face.

"Italy?" he blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Italy didn't answer. He just stood there.

"Are you okay?" Germany stood up and moved towards him. "What's wrong?"

His face was emotionless. His eyes, which are normally so bright, were empty. He simply stared ahead at nothing.

He was beginning to frighten him. "Ita-"

Once he was able to make out his form a bit clearer, he noticed that Italy gripped a kitchen knife in once on his hands.

"...Italy?" he said again.

Italy took a step forward, Germany a step back. Then suddenly, without any warning, Italy swung the knife. Germany jumped back out of both instinct and fear. "I-Italy!?"

He swung again, not holding back in the slightest. Germany dodged the blade again. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

He just kept swinging the blade at him, not responding, or even achknowledging his voice.

Germany quickly crawled across the bed and off the other side, creating more space between them. Italy simply stood there, staring blankly at the other. What the hell was wrong with him? If hadn't dodged him, he would have easily been hit! Was that Italy's intentions? And... why wouldn't he say anything!? His mind was in a panic.

Despite how much Germany wanted to run, there was a part of him that wanted to stay. Something was wrong with Italy. There was no question at this point. In fact.. It seemed that this wasn't even Italy at all. When he looked into his eyes, he didn't see Italy. This is what he told himself.

Italy began to moved closer. He knew he needed to run. He needed to protect himself but.. He also wanted to protect Italy. He promised him that. That no matter what, he'd be there to save him... however, in this case, It wasn't Italy that needed to be saved.

The moment Italy began to swing again, Germany ran. He quickly went for the door and ran down the hallway. Judging by the sound of footsteps that followed him, he knew he was being chased.

Germany ran into the kitchen as Italy was following right behind him. It was as if no matter how fast he ran, Italy was slightly faster. For suddenly he felt himself being grabbed from behind. He let out a shout as he was tugged backwards and onto the floor with an incredible amount of strength that Italy had never possessed before. Germany, looked up at Italy, who had the knife griped tightly, about to swing. Germany sat up quickly as the knife missed his head and colided with the tile floor.

He scrambled to his feet as Italy prepared to swing again.

"Italy, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Italy stared back at him blankly, unphased by his words.

Soon, He was trapped. His back was againts the wall, with Italy blocking his only way of escape. In the moment, Germany was truely experiencing true fear.

Germany quickly sheilding his face with his hands and Italy held up the knife once more. Germany shouted as Italy brought down the knife and it plunged into his shoulder. He brought back his foot and kicked Italy in the stomach in an atempted to get him away from him. The moment his foot colided with Italy's stomach, a loud yelp escaped Italy's lips as he feel onto the floor. Italy's eyes lit up as he help his stomach.

"...Germany?" he blinked. He looked at the German in front of him, who was shaking slightly... with a knife in his shoulder. Italy's eyes went wide. "Germany?!"

Germany moved away from him. "Stay away from me"

Italy stopped. He saw how scared his friend looked. "G-Germany? What happened?..." he asked fearfully.

Germany didn't say anything. He simply stood with his back against the wall as blood began to soak through his shirt. Italy looked worried. "Germany, you're hurt-"

"_What the hell is wrong with you_?!"

"...What... what do you mean?" he said confused and a bit scared.

Germany looked at him angrily as he shakily pointed to the knife in his shoulder. "_This_?! You're telling me you didn't do this?!"

Italy looked a bit taken back at this. "N-No!" he sputtered. "I would never hurt you, Germany!"

Germany glared at him silently.

"Germany, what's going on?" he asked him fearfully.

Germany exhaled as he looked down at the floor. "...Nothing." he said as he quickly walked passed Italy and back down the hallway. The sound of his bedroom door slam echoed through the kitchen, leaving Italy standing there scared and confused..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm soooooooooooo so so sorry for the wait for this chapter! I've been really busy lately. Just recently, I converted over to homeschooling, and It hasn't exactly been easy. I just got settled into my new scheduled and haven't exactly had the time to write ^^ I hope you enjoy! Sorry It's so short.. The next chapter will be longer, I promise..

_

Germany slammed his bedroom door behind him as he went into the bathroom to take care of his wound. He flipped on the light switch and looked into the mirror.

It made him a little sick at his stomach to look at. The handle of the knife seemed to twitch with every beat of his heart. He gently grabbed the handle, taking a deep breath. This knew this wasn't exactly going to be a piece of cake. He bit his lip as he began to pull the piece steal from his shoulder. Blood spurt from the wound as the blade was removed. The pain was almost excruciating.. but it wasn't over just yet.

He reached into his medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, along with some bandages. The sat both of the items on the counter, wincing as he slipped off his shirt.

He sighed as he unscrewed the cap on the bottle. He slowly lifted the bottle to his wounds and gently poured the transparent liquid inside. He clinched his teeth tightly, grunting as the medicine inside his wound sizzled, giving the sensation that his skin was on fire.

He then sat the bottle on the counter and picked up the bandages. He pressed the end of the bandage to his skin as he began to wrap the cloth around his shoulder. Once he had finished, he put all the supplies away and tossed the ripped, bloodied shirt in the trash.

By the time he had finished, his hands were shaking. Damn it, why did this have to be happening.. and more importantly, what the hell was wrong with Italy? He didn't know what to believe. He couldn't be doing this purposely, could he? ...he'd never try to hurt him on purpose...  
would he?

There was a knock on his door.

"Germany?"

Italy. Did he come to apologize?

"Germany?" he asked again. "Are you okay?"

Germany sighed, questioning if he should open the door.

"Ja..." he finally answered. "... I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your shoulder-"

"I said I'm fine..."

"O... Okay.." he said quietly.

After he finished, it remained quiet for several seconds, however, he knew he hadn't left, otherwise, he wouldn't heard his footsteps left the hallway. He sat stood there, waiting for Italy to do something.

"... can I come in?"

Germany hesitated greatly.

"...ja, come in."

Italy gently pushed open the door. He paused a moment as he poked his head inside, almost he was making sure it was alright. He then walked inside.

Germany sat down at the foot of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees.

After standing in the doorway for a few moments, he slowly walked over to the bed and sat down as well.

"...Germany...?"

Germany lifted his head.

"...please tell me what's going on."

"...I don't know."

Italy tilted his head.

Germany sighed out of frustration. "..so just forget about it."

"I can't do that." Italy shook his head.

"And why not-"

"Because I'm scared." Italy looked up at him, almost as if he were about to cry. "...i want to know what you've been acting so weird."

Germany's expression softened as he noticed the frightened look in the Italians eyes. He sighed before looking away. "...alright."

Italy looked a bit revealed, listening to what he was about to tell him.

Germany glanced out of the window on the other side of the room.

He paused before speaking. "...you still don't remember what happened last night... do you"

Italy thought for a moment but he shook his head.

Germany sighed. "I don't know what happened... but when you came here.." he hesitated, wondering if he should tell Italy what happened or not. He didn't want to scare him more than he already was. However, It was probably best he did. "...when you came here.. your cloths were covered with blood."

To his surprise, Italy didn't look at all as frightened as Germany thought he would. He simply sat there, staring down at the floor boards and listening.

"I asked you what happened to you, but it didn't seem that you remembered.."

Italy still didn't make a sound.

"And then, this morning, you acted as if the night before had never happened."

Germany watched the rain tap against the glass. He didn't even realize that it had began to rain. He swallowed, rubbing his hand over the bandage on his shoulder.

"then... just now you.."

Italy looked nervous. Had he really hurt Germany? He couldn't have, could he?

"I think... that you really tried to kill me.."

Germany heard a small gasp come from Italy as he turned around to face him. Italy stared, wide eyed, down at him trembling hands. He couldn't have tried to kill him. He would never to something so terrible.

"Italy.." Germany reached out his hand, but Italy stood up and quickly backed away from him. He shook his head fearfully, covering his mouth as tears overflowed from his eyes.

Germany stood up.

Italy backed towards the door. "don't come closer."

Germany took a step forward, his hand reached out.

"p-please!" Italy cried. "I-I don't want to hurt you.."

As Italy's trembling fingers frantically tried to open the door behind him, Germany moved forward, grabbing Italy's shoulders. Italy struggled, trying to jerk away.

"Italy! Stop!"

Although he stopped struggling, Italy looked down, attempting to hide his already visible tears.

"You're not going to hurt-."

"I already did!" Italy sobbed.

"This" Germany began, referring to his shoulder ",isn't going to happen again. Don't worry.." he pulled Italy closer, wrapping his arms around him."I won't let it.."

Although Italy was terrified to be this close, He hugged his back and cried into his chest.

He sniffled. "b-but... what if It does happen again.."

"It won't.." he stroked his head comfortingly. It wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't let it happen again. He knew Italy was terrified. He wasn't exactly calm about this either. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was wrong with Italy. Whatever it was, though, he was determined to put a stop to what was happening.

He was so concentrated on helping Italy... that the possibility that Italy may actually doing this on purpose never occurred to him.


End file.
